A Human mother,a Demon Father and a Demon Sister
by AmayaSaria
Summary: Inuyasha's long sister comes back. After getting back together, Inu's sister wants to get revenge on Naraku. Why? RR!
1. Meet Meshiku!

Fighting for Life By AmayaSaria  
  
Inuyasha and the gang were setting camp at a comfortable place. Then Inuyasha  
  
suddenly Inuyasha stuck his nose up in the air.  
  
"Its her...its really her. I thought Sesshomaru killed her..." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Who is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"It's my... my little sister...Meshiku..."  
  
"That's a little confusing...."  
  
"Meshiku had to run away from home when she was six because her step  
  
father wanted to kill her. I trained her when she was little, so she would know how to fight. So Meshiku ran away and never saw me again. Then I heard she ran into Sesshomaru, who took care of her for some odd reason. The last thing I heard before she was pinned was she had died by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru told me so himself!"  
  
"Well well well... if it isn't my big brother Inuyasha. How have you been without me? I've be so lonely without you...it's been hard to runaway from Sesshomaru."  
  
Meshiku is the little sister of InuYasha; she is ½ dog demon, ¼ human, and ¼ Kokrian witch. She is an element witch, which means that she can control all of theearth's elements not just 1. Every element witch is a god or goddess; she is the goddess of earth and darkness. She is also kokrian a small group of witches that take care of nature, (and it just so happens that her mother was Mother Nature, so she is Daughter Nature) and have mostly green hair and green eyes. Humans rejected the kokrians, and there aren't many left. Every goddess has a staff hers has the kokrian emerald in it. She has also been to Kagome's time, even before Kagome was born. Meshiku has white hair with natural black streaks, and of course goldish eyes. When Meshiku is human, she stays that way for 2 weeks instead of 1 day (her day is also on the new moon), and has green hair and green eyes like her mom. Meshiku is an assassin (of humans), and a bounty hunter (of demons). She has magic daggers like tetsusaiga, but different. She also has a sword, ninja stars, knifes, and a (small) boomerang blade. She normally wears a two-piece kimono that is red and has a Chinese pattern with long sleeves and wears her hair in to buns on the sides of her head.  
  
"Meshiku? Is that you? How-what happened? I thought you died by Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Well it all begins with me running into Sesshomaru. He said he would train me, and teach me how to fight like a real demon. I wanted to become stronger in order to survive, so I went with him. The next thing I know is Sesshomaru is chasing me with his poison claws trying to kill me."  
  
AN: Well that is all for now...Meshiku is a character of my cousin. Like it? Hate it? Well please review and tell me your thoughts. Ja Ne! 


	2. Meshiku, meet Ramen!

A Human Mother, A Demon Sister  
By: AmayaSaria (Or if you want, you can call me Amaya-chan! ^_^)  
AN: Okay its updating week. Even though I have big tests this week, I decided to update since I haven't for a while. On with the chappy!  
  
Disclaimer: If I bribe Rumiko Takahashi with a dollar, do you think I could own Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome gasped. "That's horrible Meshiku-san! How could Sesshomaru do something like that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That's the way Sesshomaru is. He did the same thing to me too." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I'm not surprised. I mean after all, this IS Sesshomaru we're talking about." Miroku said.  
  
"I agree. The only thing is, I always wondered why he doesn't kill the little human girl that follows him?" Sango asked.  
  
"A little HUMAN girl is following Sesshomaru, and he hasn't killed her YET?" Meshiku said in surprise. Kagome nodded.  
  
"He's softening up a little more each time that girl does something sweet. I mean, when I first met him, he ALMOST killed me. But luckily I had the tetsusaiga with me. But the more times he comes, the less ruthless he is. I mean when he had the chance, he could have finally taken killed Inuyasha and taken tetsusaiga. But he didn't. Slowly, whether he realizes it or not, that girl is slowly changing him." Kagome said.  
  
"So Inuyasha, aren't you going to formally introduce me to these humans?" Meshiku asked. Meshiku never really hated humans; she just never liked the ones who were against demons.  
  
"Oh yea! This is Kagome, she is a priestess." Kagome waved. "And the little runt,"  
"Hey!"  
  
"Is Shippo. He's a kitsune. And the man in the robes is Miroku. He is a monk and he is a perv---" InuYasha was cut off when Miroku rushed past him to Meshiku.  
  
"Meshiku-sama, will you do the honors of bearing my child?" Miroku asked. Meshiku stifled a laugh. Inuyasha's and Kagome's temper went off. Sango's went sky high!  
  
"Aww.....your so kawaii." Meshiku responded.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"NEVE R IN A MILLION YEARS YOU KAWAII HENTAI!" Meshiku yelled at the top of her lungs. It was so loud that Miroku flew up a tree. Meshiku than jumped up the tree and slapped him.  
  
"I'll keep in mind never to ask you again." Miroku said. Then the rest of the gang came up and slapped and or punched him.  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
"Never do that to a new friend Miroku. You pervert!"  
  
"NEVER EVER TOUCH *MY* LITTLE SISTER AGAIN, YA PERVERT!"  
  
"Understood." Miroku said.  
  
"So InuYasha, what's with this whole story about you being pinned to a tree?" Meshiku asked.  
  
"Well it started fifty years ago...." InuYasha told Meshiku about the story of his past.  
"And that's when all of these guys came." Inuyasha said. Meshiku started growling.  
  
"I've always hated that.....that..........woman!" Meshiku said.  
  
"Who?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kikyo." Meshiku said in a cold voice.  
  
"How do you know about her?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well it was a couple years ago, and I was walking by the river. I didn't know it was her village. Heck, I didn't even know about the Shikon no Tama then! When I stopped to get a drink, she attacked me! She said to stay away from the jewel, and leave Inuyasha and her alone. I didn't even know Inuyasha was there!" Meshiku exclaimed.  
  
"Um well anyway, I'm hungry. Is anybody up for some dinner?" Miroku asked, trying to avoid the subject of 'her'.  
  
"Sure. I don't see why not." Said Sango. So they all settled down, and Kagome started making some ramen.  
  
"Oh yea! Ramen!" InuYasha said.  
  
"Ramen...? I've never had that before..." Meshiku said.  
  
"Of course you haven't, Meshiku-san. It's from Kagome-chan's time! I'm sure you'll love it! I mean Inuyasha loves it! You know: Like brother, Like Sister!" Sango said.  
"Uh Sango-chan isn't it Like mother, like daughter or Like Father, Like Son?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh yea.......Well I made that up then!" Sango said.  
  
"Whatever, Sango-chan. The ramen is done!" No sooner Kagome said that, Inuyasha had already jumped in ate half of it.  
  
"Inuyasha safe some for the rest of us!" Kagome yelled. Kagome gave some to Meshiku. She sniffed it, and then dug in.  
  
"ItsreallygoodKagome-chan!" Meshiku's voice was muffled by the noodles. When dinner was over, they all sat around the fire quietly. Meshiku broke the silence.  
  
"May I join you guys in your quest?"  
  
AN: I'm gonna leave it right there. Please review! 


	3. Reasons and Feelings

A Human mother, a Demon Father and a Demon Sister  
By: AmayaSaria  
AN: Gomen nasi! I really meant to update, I tried whenever I could. But with my schoolwork and a non-cooperative computer, updating was really hard. But I am a very loyal reviewer too, so I need to read many updates also. Here ya go! Oh and Meshi-chan this chapter is dedicated to you and my other entire reviewers who keep on reminding me to update!  
  
"What do you mean by that Meshiku-chan?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I want to join you guys on your quest." Meshiku responded.  
  
"Why would you want to do that, Meshiku-san?" Miroku inquired.  
  
"Well Naraku he killed my best friend." Meshiku said sadly. Kagome gasped.  
"Her name was Midori (AN: Meshi-chan, I can't remember names, so I picked out some names.) She was very kind and loyal. She helped me through the tough times. Midori was a great person. Until, Naraku decided to test his new demon body. He went through the forest and caught her off guard and murdered her. That got me furious."  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that Meshiku-chan,--"Meshiku cut Kagome off.  
  
"Its okay, Kagome-chan. It's not your fault. It's Naraku's."  
  
"I know how you feel, Meshiku-chan." Sango was unsure of saying Meshiku-chan before. But now since they share the same pain, she was sure there was nothing wrong with her.  
  
"Naraku slaughtered my family and my demon exterminator tribe. I'm the only one left. Except now Naraku brought back my beloved little brother with the power of a Shikon shards. It tortures me to see him being possessed by Naraku."  
  
"That's so sad, Sango-chan. I promise I'll try to help you out when you're in pain." Meshiku responded.  
  
"You mean we will all try to help her. We can't get through this battle alone. Meshiku, you may join us in our journey." Kagome said.  
  
"Arigato! Is it okay with you, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Keh! It's your life, but I would like it if you joined us." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Arigato Inuyasha-niichan!!" Meshiku hugged him really tight.  
  
"Yeah, yeah.....what are brothers for?"  
  
"Inuyasha........." Kagome started saying.  
  
"Keh! It's no big idea! Let's all get some rest; we have a long walk tomorrow since Meshiku came today. Night!" Without any more words, Inuyasha jumped into a tree. "Well goodnight Kagome-chan, Sango-chan, Miroku-san and Shippo-chan!"  
  
"Where are you going Meshiku-chan?" Shippo asked. (AN: Wow, I keep on forgetting about Shippo-chan! I'll try to add him more later.)  
  
"In a tree of course! I'm Inuyasha's little sister, the great Meshiku! And being his little sister, I wanna be just like him. Good-night Minna-san!" And then like Inuyasha, she jumped up into a tree.  
  
"Well I guess I'm off to bed. C'mon Shippo-chan it's time for us to get to bed. Sango-chan, and Miroku-san, I'll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight!" Then Kagome dragged her sleeping bag down, underneath the tree Inuyasha was sleeping under, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile Sango and Miroku are talking near the fire and staring at the moon.  
  
"I'm glad Inuyasha found his little sister. I bet he felt incomplete without her. Like when Kohaku was with me I was completed." Sango said.  
  
"I wouldn't know what it would be like to be completed.... I'm an only child. But then again there has always been that loneliness that followed me after my Father's death. Anyway, we better start getting some sleep. Goodnight Sango-chan." Miroku said while yawning.  
  
"Night Miroku." They both laid down and got some well deserved sleep.  
  
The next day, morning time  
  
"Oh good morning time, nobody's awake. Maybe I don't have to tell them my secret after all...." Meshiku said to herself.  
  
"What was that Meshiku?" Inuyasha asked, who magically appeared in front of her.  
"Nothing, Inuyasha-niichan." Meshiku responded.  
  
"It better not be anything Meshiku." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Ohayo Meshiku-chan, did you sleep well last night?" Kagome asked politely.  
  
"Ohayo Kagome-chan, Sango-chan. Hai, I did sleep well last night. What about you guys? Stuck on the cold hard ground. Everybody knows hot air rises!" Meshiku said.  
  
"We all slept fine. Besides, where did you find out hot air rises? I don't think people in this time know about that yet."  
  
"Um........It's kind something I picked up from somewhere. Yeah, that's it. I heard some villager talking about it. Ehehehehe...." Meshiku said while sweat dropping.  
  
"Whatever. Lets get something to eat. I suggest that we go to a village and get real food. I'm really hungry so hurry up and pack up." Sango said.  
  
"Alright, I'll go ahead and make sure nothings in our way." Inuyasha said. Then he took off.  
  
"Okay, since Inuyasha took the job that I wanted, I'll watch your backs. You guys just pack up." Meshiku said.  
  
"Okay" They responded and started to pack up.  
  
AN: I know not too long because of some impatient-ness. I decided that I will try and update this weekend. You know the drill, Review! 


	4. Demon Attack

A Human Mother, A Demon Father and A Demon Sister

By: AmayaSaria

AN: Hehehe.....Um, please don't hurt me! My computer is really messed up, so right now I'm typing on my brother's computer, shhh don't tell him though. Well any way, School is coming up soon and I've been at camps and parties all summer...so here is an update, please do not hurt me, I've been trying really hard!

Meshiku-chan: Finally!

- On to the story -

The gang made their way down the village, with Inuyasha in the front and Meshiku in the back. Luckily for the gang the village wasn't that far away. So within a couple of minuets, they were there.

"So Sango do you know a good place to eat?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I do, but I'm not sure if they will allow demons..." Sango said.

"Well Sango, have you ever slaved demons in this village before?" Miroku asked.

"Well, now that you mention it.....I have. And I refused their reward...so that means we might be able to get a free meal for everybody." Sango said.

"Yay! - I can't wait to have food, I'm starving! So where's the best place to eat around here, Sango?" Shippo said while gazing at the village. The village wasn't that big, a couple of huts and some small restaurants. (AN: I don't know if they did have restaurants back then...but in this story they do!)

"Oooh, that's my favorite restaurant, they have the best rice and veggies. Mind if we eat there you guys?" Sango asked.

"Keh, I don't care, may we please hurry up and eat, I'm starving!" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry to!" Meshiku said. Suddenly there was a growling. No, not a bad growling, the growling of somebody's stomach. Everybody looked at Inuyasha.

"What? My stomach doesn't growl THAT loud. Besides, it sounds like it's coming from Meshiku..." Inuyasha said. Meshiku started to sweat drop.

"Hehehehe, I think my stomach has a mind of its own........." Meshiku said.

"Just like my hand...." Miroku started. SLAP!

"Pervert!" Sango yelled.

".........has a mind of its own......" Miroku finished. Everybody sweat dropped.

"Can we please go to restaurant now? I'm so hungry!" Shippo started to complain.

"Okay, if I remember correctly it was over there!" Sango said pointing at a small little restaurant. So the gang walked over to the little place and ate.

---Inside the restaurant-----

"Hey look, it's Sango-san! How may we help you..." The man looked at the gang and noticed the demons. He gulped. ".......and your friends?" The man said.

"Well how about we get six bowls of rice, a couple of bowls of tofu and veggies and six cups of water? And if you don't mind, could you give us a bowl of raw fish for my cat, Kirara?"

"No problem Sango-san. It's the least we can do since you helped out our village..."

"Arigato!" Then the gang sat down and the food came to them immediately.

"Mmmmmmmm.......this is good, but not as good as ramen!" Inuyasha said.

"Mmmm, delicious!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Thank you so much Sango-chan!" Meshiku said.

"No problem, you guys." Sango replied.

"Ah yes, and to show my appreciation...." Miroku moved his hand down to Sango's bottom. SLAAAP!

"Pervert!" She screamed

"Yeowch! That's gotta hurt." Kagome said.

"Yup." Meshiku said.

"Whatever, that baka deserves it." Inuyasha said.

"When will he ever learn? I'm just a little demon, and I already know not to touch people there. Miroku can be such a loser sometimes...." Shippo said. The gang finished their meal, and left the restaurant.

"So where are we going to go now?" Meshiku asked.

"Wherever jewel shards are!" Inuyasha's intelligent answer was.

"AHHHHH! HELP! DEMON!" some random villager shouted out.

"Demon? Where?" Inuyasha asked, pulling out the tetsusaiga. The gang looked around and saw a big ugly demon with 4 arms and six eyes. (And one mouth, and two legs, of course.)

"Kagome, any jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, right on the forehead!" Kagome said.

"Hold on Inuyasha, let's see what our newest gang member can do!" Miroku suggested.

"Fine, Meshiku show us what you can do!" Inuyasha said while sheathing the tetsusaiga.

"Gladly." Meshiku said while pulling out a couple of ninja stars with poison on the tips. She threw a couple on each of the arms, paralyzing each one. (That's what the poison does) Then the demon's eyes looked at her, Meshiku, having fought with a demon like this before, dodged. The tree that was behind her, turned to stone.

"Wow, a stone gaze. This demon must be strong." Shippo said, and then he ran to hide behind Sango's shoulder. Meshiku jumped high up, and threw her knives at all of the demon's eyes hit them in the dead center. Then Meshiku pulled out her katana and cut off all of the arms and legs and then she stabbed it in the heart.

"There, job done." Meshiku said calmly, wiping the blood off of her katana.

"Nice job, Meshiku-chan!" Shippo said.

"Yeah, your good enough to be a demon slayer!" Sango said.

"I must admit I am impressed." Miroku said.

"Kagome, go get the jewel shard!" Inuyasha said.

"Yessir!" Kagome said, while running over of what remained of the demon, and picked up the shards.

"Hey Houshi-sama, instead of scaring the villagers by leaving chopped up demon bits, how about you suck it up with the kazanna (I think that's how you spell it...)?" Sango suggested

"Anything for you Sango!" With that said, Miroku used his kazanna and sucked up what remained of the demon.

"Do you think that was sent by Naraku?" Shippo asked

"I'm not sure Shippo-chan...." Kagome answered.

"So where are we off to now, Inuyasha?" Meshiku asked.

"I think we should stay at this village and ask villagers about where Naraku could be." Kagome suggested.

"Yeah, what she said!" Inuyasha said. Then they all started going around, asking questions about Naraku or where Shikon shards where.

AN: Very boring chapter I know. Couldn't think of anything else. I'll really try to update, but its not going to be easy with school coming up....anyway Review! That'll make me update more!


End file.
